Uniformes
by Obscure Princess
Summary: Tres situaciones. Tres parejas. Una constante: uniformes.. Porque, en la vida de un soldado, el uniforme llega a ser la primera piel. (1- MikexNanaba; 2-LevixPetra; 3- IrvinxHanji)
1. Danzando en Sinah

**Danzando en Sinah.**

Era una de esas fiestas que hacían cada año en Sinah. Había música, entretenimiento, comida, baile, risas y palabras falsas.

No muchos eran invitados a aquellas fiestas se reservaban para los nobles, los políticos y militares, todos invitados por el mismísimo rey.

_– Es absurdo_– había declarado Nanaba mientras viajaba en el carruaje que los llevaría hasta la fiesta–._ Los hombres pueden ir con el uniforme y las mujeres, con vestido de gala._

Iban en un carruaje excesivamente decorado, que el rey había puesto a su disposición. En el interior, se encontraba el joven Comandante Irvin, sentado entre Levi y Mike, siendo el primero quien miraba por la ventana con aburrimiento.

Frente a ellos, estaban Hanji y Nanaba. La primera, tenia sus pies sobre el asiento, mientras que su espalda reposaba sobre los laterales. Poseía un vestido color vino, de mangas algo abultadas alrededor de sus antebrazos, mientras que se ceñían firmemente alrededor de sus muñecas, terminando con un encaje negro. Su cuello estaba escotado, separando la piel del vino sólo por el encaje. El corset que tenía no hacía más que remarcar la figura suavemente trabajada y curvilínea. Llevaba su cabello suelto, una de las pocas veces que así lo tenía. A pesar de que estaba maquillada, no llevaba ninguna pieza de joyería.

Por otro lado, la rubia de corte varonil, estaba a su lado con un codo apoyado en el marco de la ventana con el mentón sobre su mano y una evidente expresión de fastidio. Ella llevaba un vestido celeste pálido, con volados y decoraciones en blanco, lleno de pliegues y más cargado de lo que le gustaría. A penas se notaban sus aros, pequeños cristales aquamarina y resaltaba más su collar de plata con un dije sencillo que hacía juego con ellos.

Hanji, en respuesta a su comentario, le sonrió afable.

_– Míralo así, al rey le encanta obsequiarnos ropa_– expresó_– . Es mejor que obligarnos a comprar uno._

_– Eso te lo concedo, de tonto no tiene nada... por suerte–_ suspiró_– . Si intenta hacer que nos compremos no, con la miseria de sueldo que tenemos..._

Irvin le sonrió pacífico, como sólo él sabía sonreírle a sus amigos y camaradas.

_– ¿Por qué no usan traje ustedes? –_ preguntó ella entonces.

– Intentaron hace que Levi usara uno... pero desistieron cuando estaban dándole la amable sugerencia– comentó con tono inocente, pero todos captaron la respuesta real. Sonrieron vagamente, observando al pequeño Capitán de metro sesenta, quien continuaba mirando por la ventanilla, aparentemente ajeno a la conversación que se daba.

_– Entonces... ¿Por qué nosotras sí tenemos que usar vestido?_

Irvin sonrió ahogando una risa ante la insistencia de Nanaba, Mike observó, atento a quien respondiese primero. Hanji fue quien tomó palabra.

___–Eso es, mi querida Nana, porque nosotras dos nos vemos espectaculares en cualquier vestido que nos pongan, mientras que ellos... bueno, se verían raros en corset ¿no crees?_ –comentó, riendo, simpática.

Nanaba suspiró y Mike volvió la vista a su ventana. La rubia no lo quería admitir, pero odiaba asistir a aquél tipo de fiestas y odiaba que Irvin la invitase. Tanta burocracia, tanta adulación innecesaria que solo ellos debían recurrir para aquellos cerdos elitistas que disfrutaban ver como se retorcían al no tener los fondos suficientes para mantener las cosas a flote dentro de la Legión. Solo aceptaba ir porque le tenía respeto al joven comandante, además, de la fuerte amistad que los unía a todos como grupo desde sus días en la Academia y porque sabía que é los necesitaba a todos ellos, que, juntos, el calvario era mas ameno.

Por eso, a veces se encontraba envidiando a sus compañeros de escuadrón, o a Dita Ness, por poder darse el lujo de no aceptar sin remordimientos o sin compromiso.

Suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo del carruaje por unos instantes.

_– ¿Creen que Lady Tucci vuelva a confundirme con un hombre travestido? _–preguntó entonces, para alejar el tema y demostrar que no estaba tan molesta como realmente estaba.

_–Cada año, esa vaca gorda está más ciega y gorda que el año anterior... Lo hará_ –aseguró Levi, desde su lugar, sin voltear a verlos.

_–¿Apostamos, enano?_ –sugirió Hanji, divertida.

* * *

Una vez en el baile, el grupo de Reconocimiento se encontró con la Guardia Estacionaria, compuesta aquella noche por el Comandante Dott Pixis, sus dos subordinados Anka Rheinberger y Gustav, y el escuadrón de Elite: Riko Brzenska, Ian Dietrich y Mitabi Jarnach. También se encontraba el Comandante Nile Dawke y alguno de sus subordinados, más el resto de la Policía Militar que se encontraba vigilando y custodiando el perímetro, en caso de problemas. Por cortesía, por compañerismo, por los tiempos en la Academia, los de Reconocimiento se relacionaba con aquellos hombres que prometían tener una vida más longeva que todos ellos juntos. Bastaba con ver al Comandante Pixis, de gran edad y sonrisa juvenil.

Nanaba no tardó en iniciar conversación con Riko, Ian y Mitabi, perdiéndose rápidamente en anécdotas risas. Hanji hablaba con el resto de los subordinados de Pixis y Pixis mismo, compartiendo con el hombre características y detalles de los últimos titanes vistos. Irvin asistía a conversaciones más diplomáticas, envolviéndose con la parafernalia del baile en Sinah, aunque nunca se negaba a mantener alguna que otra conversación amena con sus iguales al mando, o con Mike y Levi. A este último más bien se encontraba en el medio de la charla que participando en ella.

Siempre y cuando se mantuviesen con sus pares, la velada les resultaba tranquila y dulce. No obstante...siempre tenía que ocurrir algo. El conflicto, no tardó en llegar.

_– ¿Esa chica es del Escuadrón del Reconocimiento?_ –preguntó una mujer a sus espaldas, Nanaba fingió no escuchar.

_–¿Es una chica?_ –respondió un hombre a su lado –_ ¿Y el cabello? ¿Dónde está la mirada pacifica y dulce, las mejillas sonrosadas? Parece tener una mirada de un delincuente. Siempre ceñuda y desconfiada._

_–¿Y su andar? Parece un pato ¿Has visto el ruido que hace con aquellos tacones?_

_–Y esas manos callosas... que asco, parecen las manos de un hombre..._

Nanaba cerró sus puños y se mordió el labio inferior, la vena en su cuello resaltó azul bajo su piel. Riko e Ian intentaron distraerla.

_–¿Has visto eso? Que poco femenino..._

_–¿Has visto esos brazos? Parecían los de un muchacho..._

_– ¿Qué clase de mujeres hay en la Legión de Reconocimiento? Una mujer que pierde su delicadeza, no puede llamarse mujer. Así ningún hombre se fijará en ella, querida._

Apretando los dientes, la rubia dejó el vaso sobre una mesa cercana, se excusó de sus colegas y salió con una calma poco fingida por la puerta más cercana del salón.

* * *

Mike se enteró por boca de Pixis, quien a su vez, lo hizo por sus subordinados que le relataron aquél hecho ocurrido. En cuanto la información terminó de darse, el rubio buscó la aprobación de su superior al mando, quien accedió con un leve gesto de la cabeza y salió a buscarla.

El palacio donde se sucedían aquellos ostentosos bailes era inmenso y contaba con una amplia variedad de habitaciones. La búsqueda le podría llevar horas e, incluso, podía no encontrarla.

Levi salió pocos instantes después que él y le señaló el lado derecho del pasillo.

_–Irvin me pidió que te ayudara _–murmuró–._ Sabe que conozco este lugar de memoria._

_–¿Uno de tus planes de robo en tus días de gloria, Levi? _–el pelinegro le sonrió de costado.

_–Estos días son mis días de gloria –_ se limitó a decir, quedo.

_–¿Aún sigues molesto por no haber podido invita a esa dulce subordinada tuya a este baile?_

_–No iba a invitarla._

_–No, cierto... ibas a hacerle una de las grandes preguntas ¿Cuál era? –_habló, permitiéndose distraerse por la conversación banal_–. Si te sirve de consuelo, sea cual sea la pregunta, estoy seguro de que te dirá que sí._

_–Cállate... –_pidió, con cierta molestia–. _Nanaba seguramente estará en alguno de los baños..._

_–Lo sé, lo sé... Ella siempre se escondía allí cuando aludían que era más hombre que mujer–_suspiró–._ Llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo._

_–Nadie te cuestiona cuando eres bueno–_fue la sencilla respuesta de Levi, y Mike se lo concedió. Ellos dos, con sus extravagancia lo sabían de sobra_–. Iré por la derecha. El baño de invitados está por allí._

La comenzaron a buscar y pasó alrededor de unos... quince minutos hasta que Levi halló uno de los tacones de ella, en uno de los pasillos.

_–¿No puedes olerta? ¿Con esa nariz mágica que tienes?_

_– No es mágica. Y el olor a colonia de todos los invitados no me dejan distinguir uno de otro._

_–Qué lástima. Nos hubiese servido. Estúpidos cerdos de Sinah._

Algún día de estos, el más alto le preguntaría al más bajo sobre su odio hacia los círculos más elitistas. Pero sería algún día, no aquella noche. Continuaron buscando, por las cercanías de aquél pasillo. Tras abrir una de las puertas, Levi halló el otro tacón y las piezas de joyería tiradas en el suelo. Llamó la atención de Mike con una señal y luego le indicó la puerta. En cuanto el rubio se acercó, el pelinegro se alejó, dándole un saludo con la mano. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

El hombre alto, no lo miró irse, abrió por completo la perta e ingresó para dar una mirada al lugar. En efecto, allí estaba el tacón faltante y las piezas de joyería y, cerca de la puerta, encontró el vestido arrugado en el suelo. La sala en sí era una sala de reunión simple y sencilla, aburrida y sobre decorada dentro de los términos del palacio. Había sillas, algún sillón, una chimenea, una estantería repleta de finos licores y colores muy pasteles en las paredes. Escondida y bien disimulada, halló una puerta que debía dar a un pequeño cuarto de aseo personal. Se dirigió allí y golpeó suavemente la puerta, tres pacientes golpecitos.

_–¿Nanaba?_ –llamó, con cierta duda–._____ Sé que estás ahí._

_______–Quiero estar sola __–_pidió ella con su voz ahogada debido a la puerta que los separaba.

___________–No te dejaré sola, ven, ábreme._

_____________–No._

_______________–¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me abras la puerta, Nana?_

Ambos sabían que Mike podía, simplemente, ordenárselo y ella obedecería, sin oponerle resistencia. No obstante, no pronunciaba aquellas tres palabras y Nanaba se lo agradecía en silencio, pues en vez de ordenar y exigir, su superior y amigo buscaba llegar a un acuerdo.

_________________–Quiero mi uniforme._

___________________–Quedó en tu habitación,en las barracas de Rose._

_____________________–Quiero un uniforme __–se corrigió._

_________________________–¿Saldrás si te lo doy?_

___________________________–... Sí._

_____________________________–Muy bien, volveré en breve._

_____________________________Cuando Mike estaba cerca de la puerta, escuchó a Nanaba darle las gracias._

* * *

Al menos media hora pasó cuando Mike volvió a poner un pie en aquella habitación. Caminó directo hacia la puerta del cuarto de aseo y volvió a tocar aquella esa puerta, a la espera de escuchar las palabras de la rubia.

_–¿Mike? __–_preguntó con voz delicada.

_____–El mismo_–respondió con calma–___. Nile pudo proveerme un uniforme, aunque no tendrás el equipo de maniobras..._

___________–Esta bien; sólo quiero el uniforme._

_____________–De acuerdo. Tampoco tengo la chaqueta nuestra, pero te daré la mía._

_______________–¿Y qué harás tu?__–_Mike se encogió de hombros antes de darse cuenta que ella no podía verle.

___________________–No es gran cosa, no te preocupes. Ahora ven, ábreme, sino no podré dártelo._

La mujer abrió lentamente la puerta, revelando un cuerpo semi desnudo que sólo contaba con el corset color crema y una vedetina blanca y lisa. En cuanto a pudores, se podía decir que ella no poseía alguno, pasar toda su vida cambiándose en vestuarios donde la intimidad entre mujeres es nula y, durante heridas en expediciones que la han obligado a dejar al descubierto parte de su piel para un tratamiento rápido, donde en sí, un soldado no debía tener pudores, no debía avergonzarse de su cuerpo.

En el rostro de ella, había una pequeña señal de llanto, a través de lágrimas secas y ojos rojos. Mke le sonrió, amable yle tendió la camisa y pantalón distintivo de la milicia. La mujer los tomó haciéndole una leve inclinación con la cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento. Antes de volver a entrar al baño o cambiarse allí mismo, la rubia se volvió a él para hacerle una sola pregunta.

–_____________________¿Crees que soy... poco femenina?_– fue una pregunta cargada de duda y tímida, un poco fuera del lugar del carácter usual de ella.

Mike se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, aunque no debía hacerlo dado la situación en la que se encontraban. Ladeó su cabeza, pensando muy bien en las palabras que debía decir y no tardó en sonreírle, como si esa pregunta, más el cuadro que formaba Nanaba, le produciese ternura.

_____________________–Creo que has logrado mantener tu posición de mujer y de soldado de una manera única y admirable_ –pronunció posando una mano sobre la cabeza de ella–._____________________ La feminidad no pasa por tu aspecto físico o la manera de vestirte, sino por la manera en la que lleves tu vida. Es muy común que se asocie el sacrificio con la imagen de una mujer y creo que en ese sentido, eres muy femenina, pues te estas sacrificando por toda la humanidad _–y si se lo ponía a pensar, en esos términos, todo soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento, poseía ese nivel de feminidad–_____________________, lo has elegido tú y no te lo han impuesto, elegiste dedicar tu puro corazón a la humanidad más allá de tus propios deseos como ser humano. La feminidad también se la asocia con la maternidad, pero no creo que la mujer tenga que ser madre para ser maternal o feme..._

_____________________–Mike, no te estoy pidiendo una clase... _–habló ella, permitiéndose una sonrisa divertida, pues su superior a veces podía sobre-pensar algunos argumentos cuando hablaba con alguien que le importaba.

_____________________–Estás pidiendo mi opinión y yo te la estoy dando _–repuso con una sonrisa amigable, retirando la mano de la cabeza de ella–._____________________ Pero si quieres la versión corta; no, creo que eres femenina, pero también eres soldado y llevas una cosa sin desmerecer otra. Nana, los soldados no tenemos ni género, ni identidad, ni deberíamos tener sentimientos. Pero por encima de eso, somos humanos. Y considero que has hecho un trabajo brillante construyendo tu identidad como soldado y manteniendo tu uniforme y entrenamiento a punto, así como te has cortado el cabello por cuestiones de practicidad. De igual forma, has mantenido tu imagen de mujer, he visto tu habitación los colores que has usado, la delicadeza y atención que le has puesto al orden, un orden que sabes que no es militar. Usas perfume, aunque te he dicho que no es necesario porque tu esencia propia es más... te hace justicia más que la mejor fragancia elaborada en toda la historia de la humanidad._

Ante las últimas palabras, Nanaba se permitió sonreír, con cierta gracia, pues si bien respetaba el olfato que Mike poseía, no creía que esa opinión fuese en extremo neutra.

_____________________–Dices eso porque me amas _–habló con cierto tono de broma, como si con eso, pudiese desacreditar el ambiente que se estaba formando.

_____________________–Sí, pero también te amo por lo que te estoy diciendo, Nana _– replicó él con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

Automáticamente, las lágrimas volvieron a estallar en el rostro de la mujer. Aquello realmente, la sorprendió. Se arrodilló a su lado y la envolvió entre sus brazos de una manera tranquilizadora.

¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que venían con bromas sutiles respecto a la posibilidad de la existencia de sentimientos amorosos? ¿Desde cuando venían con ese tímido tira y afloje? Nunca habían hablado de sus sentimientos respecto al otro y no obstante, con tanta soltura y tranquilidad, él se lo había dicho. Le había aclarado sus sentimientos.

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados el uno al otro hasta que el llanto cesó y la mujer de cabellos rubios logró recuperar parte de su calma.

Mike le dio un suave beso en la frente cuando lo notó y acomodó los cabellos que él mismo había despeinado momentos atrás con ternura y calma.

_____________________–Vamos, apresúrate a cambiarte, así volvemos a la fiesta. Todos están preocupados por ti._

_____________________–No tengo muchas intenciones de volver, al menos, no ahora_–pronunció con lentitud Nanaba–._____________________ Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo._

Mike sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron mientras la inclinaba sobre su cuerpo para envolverla en un abrazo estrecho.

_____________________–Nos quedaremos, entonces._

* * *

Bien... Here. Sé que no es Rivetra e_e Pero lo será el próximo n_n

Lo he querido subir desde hace varios días. Pero... no he tenido tiempo T_T


	2. Sin La Piel

**Sin la piel.**

Levi estaba supervisando el entrenamiento de aquél día. Sólo supervisaba y no guiaba o acompañaba directamente por el simple hecho que tenía una costilla rota que le impedía moverse con la desenvoltura que le gustaría. Así que, únicamente, daba un par de órdenes desde la aburrida y segura, plana y limitada tierra, mientras sus cuatro subordinados volaban hábilmente entre estructura y estructura. Cada tanto, observaba el reloj de bolsillo que sostenía en su mano.

Observaba milimétricamente la manera en la que sus subordinados tenían para moverse. La agilidad, la precisión, no el estilo. Nunca observaba la gracia o la sutileza que tenían a la hora de usar el equipo de maniobras. Si él buscaba que fuesen letales, no que se pudiesen parecer lindas y graciosas aves. Por el amor a los cielos, ellos no estaban entrenando para una obra de ballet.

Erd estaba haciendo un buen uso del equipo, no consumía mucho gas y sabía moverse aprovechando la estructura de las torres. Gunther parecía hacer lo mismo, aunque el lucía... mas militar, más serio en comparación a su segundo al mando. Quizás era porque Gunther mantenía el rostro serio y concentrado mientras que el otro, haciendo acto de su personalidad afable y competitiva, no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que estaba en el aire. Auruo lo hacía bien, como siempre. Sus movimientos eran precisos, pero si se esforzaba, seguramente podría ahorrar más gas.

Y después... después, estaba ella.

Petra no parecía tener ningún problema con el manejo de las maniobras que debía ejecutar en el aire. Era precisa, justa, usaba el gas necesario y ni un poco más. Tenía consciencia de sí misma, su entorno y los demás, y podía acoplarse a los movimientos de los demás. Mostraba tener una verdadera sincronía con Erd a la hora de moverse y estaba cerca de alcanzar lo mismo con Gunther.

Era un verdadero placer verla moverse y actuar. Y Levi no tardaba en admitirlo. De todos sus subordinados, era su favorita porque era una chica con un carácter fuerte y seguro, habilidosa y sabía trabajar en equipo. Era la única a la que podría darse el lujo de verla como un ave sutil y elegante.

Y no precisamente porque era mujer (bueno, quizás sí, pero por el lado de que muchas mujeres suelen perfeccionar la estética primero y luego la habilidad), sino porque tenía un despliegue único, que parecía armonizar, incluso con la falta de estilo o movimiento de sus compañeros.

Tras completar el último ejercicio, los cuatro subordinados se reunieron frente a su Capitán. Uno a uno, fue enumerando las fallas y los pasos a mejorar, resaltó la falta de sincronización en cada uno de ellos, menos en Petra, hecho que no pasó por alto el resto del escuadrón. A ella, él sólo resaltó que debía mejorar el manejo de las espadas mientras estuviese en el aire y un par de posturas durante el combate. Mandó a todos a las duchas y se marchó él también.

La mirada de los tres hombres fue a parar al rostro de Petra, ella les dedicó una amable sonrisa y se despidió de ellos hasta la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

Levi la observaba. Siempre la miraba y ella lo sabía. La miraba más de la cuenta. Era una mirada sutil, pero que no buscaba pasar desapercibida por ella. Era una mirada que la exponía a ella, que buscaba saber y descubrir todo lo que había dentro de su mente, dentro de su alma, en lo más profundo de su ser. Eso, la ponía nerviosa porque sentía aquella mirada constantemente sobre sí. Cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus técnicas, de todo lo que hacía era observado por aquellos ojos felinos atentos y curiosos.

Le molestaba. No iba a negarlo. Le molestaba. La ponía nerviosa, la hacía torpe porque esa mirada tan penetrante, tan... llena de juicio, tan milimétrica, la desconcentraba y no entendía muy bien porqué era a ella a quien él miraba así. Le daba miedo, le daba miedo porque le daba curiosidad y porque su mente pensaba demasiado.

Le daba miedo porque temía que esa mirada malograse su rendimiento como soldado de elite. Cuando aquellos ojos se posaban sobre ella y la miraban de una manera tan... única, su corazón latía más de la cuenta. Sus labios temblaban y se sentía humana. Y ella no debía serlo. Ella tenía que ser un soldado. Desde antes del alba y hasta mucho después de que la luna llegase a su cenit, ella debía dedicar su vida a proteger a la humanidad... no a sentirse como más allá del soldado, realmente era; una mujer enamorada.

Pero aquella molestia sólo duraba menos de la mitad del tiempo en el que se la pasaba nerviosa bajo la mirada felina durante los entrenamientos.

_– Capitán..._  
_ –Levi–_ corrigió él. La muchacha asintió rápidamente.  
_–Si... Levi...–_volvió a decir, más para ella misma que para él.

Estaban caminando por los pasillos, en dirección a la oficina de él. Ninguna otra alma rondaba por aquellas horas, las del almuerzo, por lo que Levi estaba obligando a darle la libertad a Petra de llamarlo no por su rango, sino por su nombre.

No obstante, ella no quería hablar con él como la mujer que era y menos, quería hablar con él dentro del contexto de la relación que ambos tenían. Ella quería hablar con él dentro del contexto de su relación como superior–soldado que había entre ellos la mayor parte del tiempo.

_–No–_ negó ella, llamando su atención_–. Capitán Levi._

Fue cuestión de unos segundos. Un pequeño vacilar en sus pasos siempre seguros. Apenas se volvió hacia ella, apenas giró su cabeza con aquellos cortos cabellos, siempre negros, que volaron unos centímetros ante el movimiento causado. Sus ojos agudos, siempre absorbiendo un color distinto del día, del entorno, de la luz o de sus emociones, brilló ambarino pergamino.

Luego, el tiempo volvió a transcurrir con la misma fluidez de antes y su superior volvió la vista al frente.

_–Que ocurre, soldado Ral?–_ habló nuevamente, mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

Eso se sintió un trago amargo de pasar. Petra midió bien sus palabras, leyendo el "que así sea" implícito en su pregunta el tono ácido y molesto.

_–Me preguntaba si podía hablar en privado con usted. Existe un tema del que me gustaría tratar._

_–¿Y qué te prohíbe hacerlo aquí? No hay nadie en estos momentos_ –señaló mientras estaban a medio tramo de subir.

_–Preferiría tratarlo en un lugar que no tenga posibilidad de ser transitado, señor._

_–Podrías perder la oportunidad de tratar el tema entonces, soldado. Podría estar muy ocupado en mi oficina. Así como usted tendría que hacer las tareas que se le asignaron._

Petra se detuvo, no estaba molesta. En serio, no lo estaba. Solo que podía percibir cierto tono de disgusto en la voz de su capitán por haberse negado al trato de los nombres.

_–Señor... el pedido que quiero hacerle es como soldado... no como Petra–_expresó con cautela_–. No quiero que usted piense que..._

En un rápido movimiento, Levi giró con su estilizada gracia característica, tomó a su subordinada por los hombros y la encerró levemente entre la pared y su propio cuerpo. No hubo fuerza en su maniobrar ni en su agarre. Sus ojos agudos y fríos se clavaron en los cálidos de ella, que rezumaban de sorpresa y, por qué no, miedo.

_–¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quiere, soldado?–_ preguntó arrastrando las silabas de la última palabra.

Por instinto, Petra se pegó a la pared, sin terminar de entender del todo ese comportamiento, aquél actuar tan... agresivo. No podía ser que ante una negativa, que era por el bien de marcar los límites de su relación, su superior se comportase de aquella manera. Tragándose sus miedos, siendo el valiente soldado que era, y no la mujer que se encontraba en una relación con su superior que también era pero no había lugar en aquél instante de ser, la mujer endureció su mirada.

_–Señor, quería pedirle que deje de mirarme con tanta dedicación durante los entrenamientos... me desconcentra y mis habilidades terminarán viéndose afectadas con el paso del tiempo si usted sigue así conmigo, señor. Y no quiero decepcionarlo como soldado. No quiero que lamente su decisión de incorporarme al equipo de elite, señor_

Los antebrazos de Levi se posaron por completo sobre la pared, él estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia de ella, de su rostro, de sus labios. Ella intentó mantener la compostura. ¿Cuándo fue que él bajó los escalones restantes?

_–Me has estado evitando_–señaló él, en respuesta–._ Desde que volviste, me has estado evitando, Petra. Y ahora, vienes a pedirme que deje de mirarte._

_–Yo no..._

_–Lo has hecho. Lo has hecho ocultándote detrás de tu uniforme, esperando que reaccionase de igual forma_–reclamó en un suave susurro–._ Te estas aferrando demasiado a tu piel de soldado que no quieres que me acerque a ti de otra manera._

Sus ojos se veían molestos, pero debajo de esa molestia, ella distinguió fragilidad. Su rostro enseguida se sonrojo, repentinamente, Petra sentía una mezcla de sentimientos queriendo brotar de su pecho, de su corazón. No obstante, su cuerpo encontró el alivio llorando. Las lágrimas que rápidamente fueron surcando su rostro, trazando una estela que reflejaba lo que no sabía decir.

Levi frunció el ceño, extrañado por ese comportamiento, por esa reacción. ¿Qué diablos era lo que pasaba por su mente en aquellos momentos? Apretó la mandíbula, tensando la piel de su rostro.

Y, provocando un giro más a la situación, ella impulsó su cuerpo hacia el de él, enredando sus brazos detrás de su cuello. Un beso que él no vio venir, que nunca hubiese visto venir. Aún así, no tardó en sentir su piel mojarse debido a las lágrimas de ella que aún emergían de sus ojos como una gotera en un día espantosamente lluvioso.

Sus brazos buscaron aferrarla a su cuerpo, tomándola por la cintura y estrechándola contra el suyo. Su cuerpo se tambaleó y dio unos bamboleantes pasos hacia atrás, logrando que su cuerpo golpease contra el barandal.

Lejos de pensar que estaba a punto de caer, lejos de preguntarse el porqué de aquella reacción de ella, lejos, inclusive, de recordar porqué estaba molesto con ella, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Sin saber a cierta, cuánto estuvieron así, al separarse, ella se refugió en el pecho de él y continuó con el llanto, esta vez, repitiendo audiblemente un _"lo siento"_ bruto y mojado.

Él la mantuvo a su lado, cerca de sí, sin soltarla, sin querer hacerlo.

Voces y vida vinieron desde abajo. Soldados e iguales que reanudaban las tareas tras el descanso. Petra se separó abruptamente y lo miró, asustada. Él emitió un bufido y la tomó de la mano. En breves segundos, llegaron a la oficina de él y ella se derrumbó en el piso en cuánto la puerta se cerró tras Levi.

El mayor la miró y suspiró. Tomando un lugar junto a ella, en el suelo, la rodeo con un brazo y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

_–Dejaré de mirarte tanto, si empiezas a ser más humana y menos soldado cuando estemos juntos._

Ella asintió, a penas escuchándolo.

_–No va a ser fácil_  
_ –No dije que lo fuese. No quiero que me evites, no quiero que te estanques en tu uniforme conmigo. Te dije que quiero conocerte. No te escondas bajo esa piel y déjame ver quien eres realmente._

* * *

Como prometí, el Rivetra n.n~

Uhm... si hay algo que no entienden, sencillamente, puedo decirles, recordarles, señalarles o sutilmente comentarles (e.e), que esto estaría ubicado... un poco después de lo que sucede en el cap 3 de Punto de No Retorno e.e Casi al final, diría yo, por si no quieren leer todo el capitulo xD

Por supuesto, aquí el significado del Uniforme es algo más ¿simbólico? ¿metáforico? creo. Si bien en el primero, el uniforme forma también parte de la identidad de Nanaba, quien ha llevado bien su esencia de mujer y su esencia de soldado al mismo tiempo, llegando a sentirse más segura y cómoda con un uniforme que con un vestido, aquí, Levi habla del uniforme refiriendose al rango que cada uno ostenta y cómo eso puede estar malogrando su pronta relación si ella no logra apartarase de esa actitud, de esa piel de soldado que tiene. Porque Levi conoce de memoria a esa Petra, es la Petra por la cuál sintió interés y vio el potencial para unirla a su escuadrón. La Petra que no se saca el uniforme, es la Petra que él sabe que es habilidosa, que es segura en su actuar y en sus decisiones, que es fuerte en el campo de batalla y siempre es en quien sus camaradas pueden confiar. No obstante, él quiere conocer a Petra sin el uniforme, quiere conocer cómo duerme, con que sueña, cuales son sus gustos, que comida prefiere si pudiese elegir una, que música le gusta, que lee, que no lee, que opina... él quiere conocer la Petra que no sigue órdenes porque un superior se lo ordena, él quiere conocer a la que decide seguir su instinto, su corazón, su mente,su emoción, su decisión.

e.e anyway, no me gusta explicar exactamente qué es lo que quise poner, pero... temo que pueda haber lugar a alguna mala interpretación porque fui muy vaga al querer expresar esto en palabras de Levi e.e

Eeeeen fin, contesto review:

"maddiesophie": Awww! Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado! =) No sé si hay algo sobre la pareja, dado que no hay tag de Nanaba -_- Pero vi varios fanarts por zerochan y pixiv~

Bien, para el próximo... pues... es un ErwinxHanji. O al menos, espero poder hacerlo ;-; (si, le tengo miedito a no captar bien la esencia de esa pareja), si no me sale bien, haré un IanxRiko. Quedan avisados~


	3. Diablo

**Uniformes.**

**Diablo.**

Tocó la puerta de su habitación dos veces, con suavidad, con los nudillos de su blanca piel, y se quedó a unos pasos de la puerta, con aquella paciencia y tranquilidad que siempre lo caracterizaban. Pasaron unos minutos que le resultaron largos, en los que escuchó pasos y los ruidos característicos de cuando alguien ordena su cuarto. Enarcó una espesa ceja, rubia, ante aquél discreto alboroto. Él solo tenía que entregarle papeles que le aprobaban el presupuesto mensual corriente.

La puerta finalmente, se abrió y su boca se entreabrió con sorpresa al tiempo que un imperceptible rubor se coló en sus mejillas. Solo tenía una toalla pequeña y corta, blanca, que alcanzaba a cubrir apenas su cuerpo. Los cabellos, siempre castaños, caoba, brillaban por las pequeñas gotas que aún se mostraban en ellos. No estaba llevando los anteojos de siempre, de hecho, no estaba llevando anteojos, por lo que daba la sensación de que sus ojos oscuros eran más pequeños a simple vista, aún cuando tenían el tamaño de siempre.

Ella lo miró, con una cálida y despreocupada sonrisa en sus labios. Él se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a dejar de lado sus pensamientos sobre aquellas observaciones.

_–Hanji_–ahora le parecía curioso como había personas a las que uno se acostumbraba a llamarla por su apellido en lugar de su nombre_–. Aquí están los papeles que aprueban tu presupuesto de este mes._

_–¡Oh! ¡Genial!–_ ella abrió más la puerta, mostrando una habitación a medio ordenar con ropa y papeles por aquí y allá_–. Pasa, pasa. No creo que pueda agarrarlos ahora._

Sonrió, refiriéndose al estado húmedo de su piel, perlada por aquellas gotas de agua que seguramente debían de estar tibias aún…

Irvin esbozó una tenue sonrisa, más por formalidad y cortesía que por otra cosa. Dio un par de pasos y entró en consciencia de que era la primera vez que estaba en su habitación, en el mundo privado y secreto de ella.

_–Déjalos sobre el escritorio, después los revisaré_– anunció mientras cerraba la puerta y emprendía nuevamente el camino hacia el baño  
_–Lamento haberte interrumpido_–expresó observando el escritorio completamente desordenado, con el lapicero volcado y los lapices y plumas esparcidos por toda la superficie de madera, mezclándose con otros documentos personales o con bocetos o apuntes de experimentos.

No podía dejarlo allí, corría el riesgo de que ella no lo encontraría luego, cuando fuese necesario presentarlo.

_–Oh, no te preocupes. Tú nunca molestas, Irvin–_ fue lo último que Irvin escuchó antes de que ella abriese la ducha y se reanudase su baño, con la puerta cerrada.

Acomodó a medias los otros documentos para que así, aunque sea, dejar visible y accesible aquel documento tan importante para ellos.

Para cuando terminó, ella volvía a salir del baño, con aquella toalla que aún consideraba demasiado corta para su cuerpo.

Un soldado tenía que acostumbrarse a no tener ese tipo de pudores, pero… un soldado enamorado no podía ver las cosas de otra forma. Cualquier imagen que no estuviese acostumbrado a ver, cualquier cercanía que se alejaba de la acostumbrada, sin duda, resultaba todo un reto para un comandante.

Ella le sonrió, suave, cálida, dulce, como Zöe solo le sonreía a él. A penas y si miró el escritorio semi-ordenado, la mujer, la científica, la líder de escuadrón, fue directamente a sentarse, a su lado, muy pegada a él.

No había segundas intenciones en su actuar, ella siempre era muy apegada a sus compañeros. Lo hacía con él, lo hacía con Nanaba, lo hacía con Levi, a ella siempre le gustó la cercanía del otro, sentir al otro cerca era como comprobar que realmente existía. Era comprobar que no era una ilusión, un fantasma.

A él no le hubiese molestado, realmente, de no ser por dos factores elementales en la situación. Y el primero era bastante obvio.

_–Veo que aún no te fuiste_–mera excusa, tonta observación para iniciar una conversación. Ella reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Sus cabellos estaban más secos ahora, no mojaban, ni humedecían sus ropas.

_–Sabes que no me gusta irme sin despedirme antes_–por simple que pudiese resultar aquella explicación, era la verdad.

_–Aww, eres tan dulce a veces, ¿sabes?_ –tan ligera, como siempre, Hanji se expresaba sin temores.

Irvin le sonrió cálido, como usualmente lo hacía y se disponía a levantarse, cuando ella lo tomó de uno de sus brazos y tiró de él para sentarlo nuevamente al lado suyo.

_–Zöe…–_su nombre salió como un murmullo ahogado, sin esperarse aquella acción en lo absoluto.

_–Nunca te vi sin uniforme–_señaló, evidenciando aquellas ropas de civil que el estaba usando ese día, unos vaqueros azules y una remera blanca, de tela delgada con cordones en el cuello de la remera_–. Pareces más humano así. Nadie diría que eres quien eres así._

_–El logro más grande que el diablo cometió, fue hacer creerle al mundo que él no existía __–_citó Irvin con una sonrisa de poker ante aquellas palabras, además de que aquella cercanía que estaba experimentando con Hanji no era la misma de hace unos momentos, pese que, físicamente, era casi la misma posición.

_–Bueno, dicho y hecho, entonces __–_rió ella y, pasó suavemente una mano por el rostro de él–_. Sólo que tú no eres el diablo._

Los labios del Comandante se curvaron en una suave sonrisa.

_–Eso es nuevo_ –comentó él, dejándose caer en la cama llevándola con él–._ Aunque también es nuevo verte así._

_____________–¿Así? ¿Cómo? __–_preguntó ella, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

_–Sin tu uniforme._

Irvin sonrió y la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Ella estiró su cuello para darle un suave beso.

_–Podrás parecer uno, Irvin. Pero tienes un corazón amable __–_expresó ella al separarse, a penas observándolo–._____ Sólo tú tienes el ímpetu para hacer los sacrificios que se necesitan para alcanzar nuestra verdadera libertad.__  
_

Él la rodeó con el otro brazo y giró con ella, dejándola boca abajo. Podrían ser palabras verdaderas, pero el horror de sus acciones con las que tenía que vivir día a día, no dejaban de ser menos ciertas.

Ambos lo sabían.

Se inclinó a darle un beso y se permitió perderse en aquellos ojos oscuros.

Aquella mujer que le susurraba lo que él realmente quería escuchar, era su verdadero Diablo.

Porque solo el Diablo sabe cuáles palabras son las que quieres escuchar.

* * *

Lo admito, me hago responsable. Quise probar algo nuevo y creo... que no me fue muy bien e.e Me siento realmente insegura por este en particular. Captar a Irvin y Hanji son realmente difíciles para mi, porque... no sé, los veo tan complejos, no son solamente sonrisas o mentes formidables u_u

En fin, reviews!:

**"Maddie":** Me alegra que te haya gustado el Rivetra! n_n Y sí, Tumblr nos chupa la vida e_e aún no sé manejarlo bien, tengo que buscar guías (?)

**"Sayumin":** Oh, you... *rubor* Gracias, me alegra que digas eso de mi, me halagas n.n Me alegra mucho que te guste lo que escribo y lo que publico. Disculpa que ahora no ande muy activa como en Punto de No Retorno, que subía un cap cada dos o tres días, pero estoy en la última parte del año letivo y me están tirando con cosas heavys en clase que me dejan frita u_u Muchas gracias. Y sí, odio que infravaloren a un personaje y realmente, en el fandom de SnK se infravalora mucho a las mujeres, que tengan un lindo caracter o una apariencia dulce no quiere decir que sean simples y planas. Ante todo, hay que recordar que son soldados y no hay que olvidar que son así. Además, por sobretodas las cosas creo que, si tienen un caracter dulce a pesar de ser soldados, deben tener una temple muy fuerte ¿Quién te trataría tan dulcemente después de haber estado en el infierno, una y otra vez? Oh, bueno... creo que dejaré de desvariar y volveré a darte las gracias por leer y comentar n_n


End file.
